What is in a Name?
by Neko no Baka
Summary: Kagome learns a lesson in drinking, after she finds herself signed up for fighting tournament to become a guard. Not just any guard, but as a guard of the west. Not to mention she signed up as a man. Now what?


What is a name?

Hey everyone. This chapter is really like a prelude to get the ball rolling. I promise some good entertainment in the next chapters to come. And all and any advice or comments are welcome. This was one of my first Kag/Sessh fic… and then I got side tracked with others. . Originally this was going to be the main fic I was going to work on way back when. But it went to the backburner in an effort to finish Pint Sized. But now I'm done so I can work on to new projects and finish old ones.

PS – Yes, Pint Sized does have a sequel in the works.

Chapter 1: A drunken plan turned into a mess

By lunaticneko

Kagome sat on a stump in a field with bow in lap, waiting for 'the evil'. She glance at a poster on a post across the way. 'Guards wanted. Any may apply, as long as they're male.' She rolled her eyes at that. She had traveled alone to a village to exterminate something or another. The villagers weren't sure themselves but claimed it to be evil and that it was destroying their crops. So she was here, by herself, to vanquish it and make everything rainbows and butterflies again. If it were 6 month ago she might have been worried, but it wasn't. 6 months ago she underwent some heavy training. Well as much as one can when on the road, helping random villagers, and being attacked by god knows what. So a little practice may have been more accurate, but either way she picked up on some new skills. She now carried a short sword and a dagger with her in case she couldn't use her bow. Seeing as this happened often enough, it had led her to ask Sango for some training. Inu yasha had seen it as a waste of time.

"You're weak with a sword. Why would someone like you want to use one anyway?! Stick to your bow." That was Inu yasha oh so helpful words of wisdom as they parted ways a week back. He was off with Kikyou starting where they left off. Which lead her thoughts on how that was even possible.

Ah, but it was a year ago that happen. Yes, it was only a year ago she got trapped here. That day still made her heart clench.

Flash back:

They were near the village when they defeated Naraku. Kagome held a now pure and whole jewel. Their quest had finally ended and had turned out rather well. Miroku was cured of his wind tunnel that nearly took him. Sango had her brother back. Who she had in a fierce hug, making her oblivious to the monk approaching her.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have really lucked out. He had, in his own way, briefly joined the group, even though his original purpose was to save Rin from Naraka's clutches. But in this quest to kill the evil being he had gained something unexpected. Like his arm back and a new sword, which was pretty shocking to all. He was currently leaning on a tree watching Rin chase after butterflies. But she didn't stray too far, still wary from earlier. Jaken and Au and Un were nearby.

Inu yasha, well he finally had his revenge, but even with that she notice the bittersweet expression on his face. He was next to her. It was there combined attack that brought Naraku down. He turn to look at her when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We did it." She whispers with an encouraging smile. He returned it with a small smile of his own. "Yeah we did."

There was a loud smack followed up by an equally loud thud. Soon after Sango spoke up, asking what everyone wanted to know. "Kagome, what will you do now?"

Kagome thought a minute, as she looked down at the jewel in her hands. She really didn't have an answer. "Well, I'm still going to being coming to this era, for a start. As for the jewel..." She paused and looked up glancing around. She noticed she had everyone attention. "I really don't know. I don't think it really can be wished on. I mean, all I think to really wish for would be everyone's happiness and a good future... But I really don't know." Noticing everyone's expression go from shocked to serious, she became worried. "What?"

"Kagome, the jewel!" Inu yasha shouted. Looking down she gasped.

The jewel was glowing and getting brighter by the second. Soon she was blinded by its glow, and her last thought was 'I WASN'T EVEN REALLY WISHING ON IT!'

Seconds passed by but felt like hours. She felt overwhelmed. All she could see was the blinding pure light of the jewel. She felt as if it were picking at her mind, looking at thoughts that had occurred. Till finally it released her, and all she could see was the ground and her hands as she gasped for air. She heard other gasps, and lifted her head to look toward the one closest to her.

There in Inu yasha's arms was a very much alive Kikyou. She was happy for her friend. She had long ago given up on them having a relationship, and any lasting thoughts on the subject were squashed when Kikyou died in his arms for the second time. She knew he loved Kikyou and there would be no replacing that.

Smiling she got up and turned to leave the couple alone. That's when it got weird. Not but a few feet in front of her stood another couple. To which she paled and balked. "No Way!" She felt her forehead for a fever. Nothing. Nothing could explain what she was seeing. At least she wasn't the only one shocked.

There stood Inutaisho and Izayoi, Inu yasha mother. This wasn't what she expect. Ok, anyone coming back from the dead wasn't what she expected, but it seemed completely normal for Kikyou to be alive again. Maybe it was the whole rebirth zombie thing. She didn't know, but she was nowhere near ready for this. Yet they seemed to be rather calm about the whole thing.

Sesshoumaru was the quickest to recover. Closing his slightly parted mouth, he nodded his head to the man. "Father."

Inutaishou nodded back. "Sesshoumaru." And smiled.

Sesshoumaru face remained neutral. "Mother will be thrilled to see you." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

His smile turning into a smirk, "I'm sure she will." Then he turned and wrapped his arm around Izayoi. "Inu yasha. You seem to have grown up well."

Inu yasha wasn't so composed. "Mom...Dad?" The couple nodded. "Ok, not that it's not great to see... and meet you but..." Turning to Kagome. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Eh?" Was Kagome response.

"Well you were the last one holding the jewel. I'm not sure how what you said did this!" He said gesturing with a hand at the resurrected. "But you must have been thinking something."

"I don't know! I'll I know is I felt the jewel picking at my mind, how it came up with this is beyond me." She said crossing her arms as she huffed.

His eyes glanced back at Kikyou still in his one armed embraced. "Well thanks I guess, for bringing Kikyou back too."

"You're welcome." She smile only to stiffen as she felt eyes on her. Turning she noticed the couple staring at her. Tense silence seemed to fill the area during the stair down, and she had to bite her lip not to fidget. Glancing back and forth from the two she spoke. "Um...Hi." And made a small wave with her hand. A squeal broke the air and Kagome found herself glomped by Inu yasha's mother.

"She is so cute!" Izayoi squealed again, squishing the girl to her chest. All of this was horribly embarrassing for Kagome, and slowly suffocating her to death. She saw Sesshoumaru looking at her with what she could swear was a look of pity.

Inutaishou chuckled as he walked over to the two. Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder he smiled smile down at the girl. "That she is. But introductions are in order are they not?" He said in a soft tenor. Sighing Izayoi gave up her death grip on her. "So, let's start with you."

Kagome looked up at the man and blinked. "My name? Oh, it's Kagome." and it went on from there.

Soon everyone was introduced and Izayoi was giving Kikyou 20 questions, which Kagome took sick amusement in. That is until a shadow loomed over her.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "Miko, you have yet to explain as to why the dead are back."

"As I said earlier. I have NO idea." Kagome realized something. "You don't have to call me miko. Call me Kagome."

"No."

"W-why not?!"

He turned his head away. "It is inappropriate."

She gave him an incredulous stare. "How?"

InuTaishou chose to appear behind Sesshoumaru. "Aw, he probably wouldn't remember it anyway." Looking knowledgeable. "Better to use your last name."

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed. "What are you babbling about?"

InuTaishou gave him an amused look, before turning back to her. "He's always been horrible with names. You have to have been constantly around him for him to know it. So, unless he hates you, or you've impressed him, he will forget it. Always has since the day he was born. So, be happy he knows your title." All the while he smiled sweetly.

Kagome heard a growl and noticed the death glare Sesshoumaru was throwing his father. 'It's true!' A tug at her shirt made her look down to find Rin there. The girl motioned her to bend down. She did as told and Rin shared a useful tidbit. In a hushed whisper, "You can just talk in the third person. Jaken says it help him remember and that way you don't insult him when he gets it wrong." She had to hold back a laugh at the thought of doing so.

"I assume you're going with Miko then." Kagome looked up at InuTaishou.

"Well I rather not mention my last name. It might screw up history or cause a black hole or something." Rambling on into deep thought.

The old youkai was giving her the oddest look. "I don't see how that's possible."

"Well maybe not. But I'm not from this time... so it's possible. And I don't want to run across a relative and have me mess things up."

"Miko." She turned her head toward the younger lord. "This Sesshoumaru highly doubts fate would allow something that damaging of nature to occur."

It was oddly comforting. "Ah, you're probably right." She smiled. "My last name is Higurashi. If you ever meet anyone of that name, try not to kill them. My existence may depend on it."

A small smirk played on his lips. "It may be hard if they are anything like you."

She barely had time to glare before she heard Inu yasha. "Kagome! We're heading back to the village. Hurry it up." She sighed.

InuTaishou smiled. "It was nice meeting you. Please let Izayoi know I'll be there in a while. I have things to discuss with my first son."

Kagome bowed and left to catch up. Kagome delivered the message, when Izayoi seemed to look for her husband. As she got closer to the village, she felt something off. She glance to Inu yasha who seemed to be looking at her as well. "I'm going to go check on something."

Shippou looked worried. "Kagome?"

"I promise I'll be back, if possible." Looking at Sango. "Watch Shippou." With that she took off towards the well. Though she still was able to hear Miroku's comment.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Kagome shot around tree and jumped over bushes. Unfortunately she had to agree, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She entered the clearing of the well and stood there catching her breath. Shakily she made her way towards the well. 'This is stupid, it'll be fine.' So without another thought she jumped.

She landed with a thud, and looked up to the open blue sky. She climbed out of the well and jumped again. Looking up she saw the same result. "No..." She whispered. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "I - I just need to activate it!" With that she brought her miko powers to the surface and touched the well. Nothing happened. She tired digging. Still nothing. Kagome climbed out, and sat down in front of the well as Sango came by her side. The only thought that sang out in her head was. 'I'm my own grandma.'

"Kagome?"

But Kagome was a little busy pondering life mysteries to notice her friend. 'I can't really be the one that starts my family tree, right? That would just be sick!'

"Kagome." Sango kneeled in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

'I mean, couples go with the guy's last name. Not the woman's. Well maybe in the future it could be a woman's, but certainly not here.'

Sango shook her violently. "KAGOME!"

"What?!" A frazzled Kagome came back out of her mind to see she had her group of friends around her.

Inu yasha looked at her then the well. "Did you try to use it yet?"

As she came back to reality tears stung her eyes, and she lowered head. "Yes, and it won't work. I can feel magic, but it won't open for me." She felt Sango embrace her and she broke into sobs.

When she had calmed enough they headed to Kaede's as it was late. Kagome felt so drained by the time she got there that she said she was going to bed early. She forced a smile to her face when she saw the other downed expressions. "Listen we accomplished something great today. Go! Be happy and celebrate. Tomorrow I'll join you, but for now go." They all understood. There was no way Kagome could force herself to join them, and she only be more depressed if they stayed. Sango and Miroku wished her goodnight and exited the hut. Kaede got up. "I think I'll go see my sister." All that remained were Inu yasha and Shippou. She looked down at Shippou in her lap. "Go on Shippou."

He crossed his small arms with a determined look in his green eyes. "No, I'm staying with you."

"But Rin will be all alone playing with that smelly toad. Come on, for me." Shippou looked up and sighed. "Fine, I'll go." He reluctantly left the hut.

Inu yasha stood there for a moment. "Kagome try to get some rest. Who knows, we might find a way to get you back yet." She sighed. "I'll try, and you're right. Now get going, you got 'parents' to catch up with." Said parents weren't that far from the hut as she could overhear them talking to Sesshomaru.

Inu yasha smiled. "Alright alight. See yeah tomorrow." With that he left.

"See you tomorrow." She mumbled. Tomorrow would be a new chapter in her life.

Inutashio and Izoya left with Sesshoumaru. Inutashio insisted he had no interest in ruling again, but was willing to help out his eldest son. He and Inuyasha's mother promised to visit Inuyasha soon.

Shortly after their departure Inuyasha and Kikyou had been absent for the most part.

Kagome sighed. Sango had invite her to go with her, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippou to the old slayers village to pay their respects. While traveling she got in some practice time with Sango and planned to do more when she got to the village. She would have been at the village with them if a man hadn't crossed there path and requested help with a demon extermination. She had been determined to make it on her own and told the other to go ahead. They had agreed and said they come looked for her if she took more than a week.

Kagome had finished her exorcism of a beetle youkai that had been ruining crops, and now was hanging out in the local bar. This was her second drink. Her thoughts turned to the poster she had seen earlier that day. 'Men only.' "Tch. What idiot would exclude women? I mean a Miko can put up a pretty good fight.' She was reminded of a few people who thought differently. One in particular with dog ears, causing her to scowl and she sipped her drink. Usually she wasn't a drinker, but the town had encouraged her saying they had some of the finest sake. That and they really had nothing to offer her. So try it she did. Lucky for her all these little saving a village acts had gotten her some money for the road. Given most the time she didn't take anything for her troubles. But now with the well closed it was almost foolish not to. She really didn't live anywhere and couldn't always grantee a meal for herself. So she took a little of what was offered.

She thought back at how Inu yasha had balked at her trying to learn how to use a sword. Comments such as "Sango you're wasting your time!" and "You still can barely shoot." which wasn't all that true. Her shooting had become immensely better. She couldn't be called an expert, but was close. 'And Sango didn't waste her time. I picked up a thing or two!' Given she still needed more practice, but now she wasn't completely useless without her bow. She glanced over as she heard the men cheer as another man finished signing up. There were actually a few youkai here as well, which she found odd. Glancing over the ranks she found her angry rising. "I could take them on easily." She whispered harshly to herself. 'Yeah, I bet I could.' After a little mental pep talk she stood up, given a little wobbly, but stood none the less. 'I'm going to sign up for the trail! Even if I don't make it, I'll be able to make Inu yasha eat his words! I'm not weak!' But her faced dimmed for a second. 'But I'm not a man. So what do I do?' She pondered this and quickly formed a plan. 'I just need to look like a man right. Ha, I'll show him!' A bemuse Kagome smiled as she left the bar to start on her mission.

*Later~

A sober Kagome groaned holding her head as she start up from a futon. Starting, she realized she didn't recognize the tent she in. Looking down she noticed she was not in her normal attire, no far from it. "No. no way." She whispers to herself. A chill went through her as she recognized the male clothing she was decked out in. While rubbing her throat in a vain effort to alleviate the roughness inside, she spotted something next to her pillow. Picking up a piece of parchment, she looked over what appeared to be a form with a schedule on it. "Oh my God I didn't..." She said out loud in a coarse voice. Another groan. "I did."

~*Flash back*~ :D

So this is how it went down:

Kagome was determine to join the ranks of that stupid army...well not so much, but more to show her skills then she laugh in their faces and leave. She pause mid step. 'I should really think more on this. This doesn't seem...logical.' Now being drunk and still angry her conscious was well... gone. So any sensible thought was not to be had. 'What was I being logical about? OH yes I need men's clothing so I can... Sign up... to piss off Inu yasha.' 'Yeah…' So with her better mind too far gone she squashed the doubt she had a moment earlier and resumed her trek through town. Unfortunately for her, it was late and nothing was open. "Gah, there has to be something open."

She spotted a drunk man ahead of her who stumble out of the ally way, jug in hand, and leered at a girl across the street. 'Oh yeah. He's sauced.' She thought with an amused smirk, but other than that didn't pay attention to the man as she passed. That was until he spoke, which made her pause yet again.

"Hey girl!" he said as stumbled another step forward, continuing to leer at an innocent lady near her door way. "Why don't you come entertain me?" He smiled darkly. "You may even enjoy it."

With that Kagome spun on her heels, back tracked the short distance to the man. Grabbed his jug from his hand, flung her arm back gaining momentum, and then forward cracking it over his head. To which he fell to the ground dead to the world.

The woman across the way muttered her thanks and entered her hut. "What scum, serves him right." Kagome eyed the man, he was wearing a brown top and green pants. 'Hmm… He's about my height.' An evil smile curled her lips. Looking around she saw no one else was out. She hooked her arms under the man's and dragged him into to ally way. Taking off his pack she proceeded to strip him. After accomplishing her mission she got a better look at his clothes. They were splotchy and reeked of alcohol. "Eck. These won't do." She mutter, but was soon smiling again as she eyed his pack. Opening it she found what she was looking for and her quest for male attire had come to an end. Going deeper into the dark alley she changed into the navy pants and off white top with navy diagonal strips across the left side of the chest to the left shoulder. Tucking the slightly larger than need top half in, she stuffed her old clothes into her pack.

As she was about to leave the ally she paused and squinted her eyes, which was the drunk equivalent to being deep in thought. What was she to do with her hair? After a minute of squinting, a shrug came from her as she bound her hair into a high ponytail. Another idea came to mind and she dug through her first aid kit and grabbed a scrap left of the bandages, making a head band that went under her bangs and tie in the back under her ponytail. Somehow this made her feel a little more like a bad ass, as she went back to the bar. Briskly walking up to the table she signed up.

The rough looking man eyed 'him'. "Alright, here's your paperwork. Stick around will be heading out shortly to the camp where you can stay the night for tomorrow's trails." Kagome gave a nodded and spun on her heel and headed to the bar for another drink. A giddy smile now took over her face. She even joined in the rowdy cheers of the other drunken men. 'HA! Wait till Inu yasha hears about THIS!'

~*End of Flash back*~

'Oh god, wait till Inu yasha hears about this. I'll never hear the end of it.' A pale Kagome slumped and sighed. "I'm never drinking again." A pause. "Well never that much again." Better to make promises she was more likely to keep.

Looking back over the paper work Kagome blinked and reread what should have been her name. 'Kago Higurashi' "Come on! Was I THAT drunk that I couldn't even spell my own name?!"

Well that the end of this chapter. Took me forever to write and I'm still don't think I'm happy with it. Well, the trials begin next. Let's see how well she holds up. And who else is there? :P I promise not to have crazy flash back scenes as I did with this chapter. Review and let me know what you think and if you're interested for chapter two. I already have it in the works.

AN: Sesshoumaru...is really bad with names, it this reason that Rin and Jaken refer to themselves in the third person as well. Rin quickly caught on after he botched her names a few times and Jaken taught her the way to remind him and not insult him at the same time.


End file.
